An elastomer composition such as a rubber composition used in tires and the like contains a large amount of an elastomer component (rubber, etc.) as a raw material, and for example in the case of a pneumatic tire for passenger cars using a rubber composition, a rubber component containing natural rubber and synthetic rubber constitutes 50 mass % or more of the rubber composition. Therefore, such a rubber composition and a tire using the rubber composition are liable to be affected by a steep rise in oil price, poor crop of rubber due to bad weather and the like, leading to increase in raw material cost and difficulty in stable supply of the products.
Moreover, as the global trend has been to place greater importance on environmental issues in recent years, particularly from the perspective of prevention of global warming, regulations on CO2 emission are tightened, reduction in the usage of oil resources is required, and establishment of resource recycling society is also required.
Therefore, in order to reduce the usage of oil resources in producing tires, a so-called eco tire in which raw materials comprising non-oil resources constitute 75 weight % or more of the total weight is disclosed in JP-A-2003-063206, for example.